1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for mounting a vehicle interior material such as a resin garnish on a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although not shown in detail in a conventional mounting structure, a boss part is integrally formed to a rear surface of a vehicle interior material so as to protrude from the rear surface, and the vehicle interior material is mounted on a vehicle body by locking the boss part in a mounting hole punched through the vehicle body via a clip. In this respect, the clip used in the conventional mounting structure is an integrated molding part made of a synthetic resin, and includes a U-shaped body. One sidewall forming the U-shaped body is molded in a straight shape such that an engaging piece is formed on the inner surface thereof. The engaging piece is engaged with the engaging hole formed on the boss part. Further, the other sidewall forming the U-shaped body is molded in a state estranged from the one sidewall. While an inclined shoulder to be locked by an edge of the mounting hole of the vehicle body is formed on an outer surface of the other sidewall, catching pieces, which catch both sides of the boss part together with the one sidewall, are formed parallel to each other on an inner surface of the U-shaped body, so that engaging pieces with the same shape each other are formed on inner ends of the catching pieces facing the one sidewall (for example, see Japanese Design Registration No. 1067403).
In case that the vehicle interior material is actually mounted on the vehicle body, first, when the boss part of the vehicle interior material is inserted between one sidewall forming the U-shaped body of the clip and the catching pieces, the one sidewall and each of the engaging pieces formed on the catching pieces are engaged with the engaging hole from the both sides thereof. Therefore, remaining in this state, when the clip is inserted into a mounting hole punched through the vehicle body, the other sidewall forming the U-shaped body in a state, estranged from one sidewall, is bent inward and passes through the mounting hole so that the inclined shoulder thereof protruding outward is elastically locked by the edge of the mounting hole. For this reason, the vehicle interior material is mounted on the vehicle body.
Accordingly, the conventional mounting structure has an advantage that the vehicle interior material is mounted on the vehicle body through one-touch operation. However, when the boss part is inserted between the one sidewall forming the U-shaped body of the clip and the catching pieces, each of the engaging pieces closely facing each other must be pushed outward in order to force the boss part to be inserted therebetween. Therefore, there is a problem that a large force may be required to perform a work.
Furthermore, each of the catching pieces formed on the inner ends of the U-shaped body is individually flexible. Accordingly, when the boss part of the vehicle interior material is disengaged from the vehicle body by pulling the boss part, the catching pieces can be bent significantly toward the other sidewall with a relatively small force. For this reason, the engaging pieces are easily disengaged from the engaging hole of the boss part, and thus the clip remains on the mounting hole of the vehicle body. Therefore, there is a possibility that only the boss part is disengaged from the mounting hole. For this reason, when the vehicle interior material is again mounted on the vehicle body, the clip remaining on the mounting hole should be disengaged from the engaging hole and then is again mounted on the boss part, whereby it is impossible to escape a troublesome work.